


breaking in, shaping up

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Series: A Little Less Miserable [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Middle Aged Virgins, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a <b><a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=7718889#t7718889">prompt</a></b> on the kinkmeme:</p><p>
  <i>Javert explains the mechanics of horseback riding to Valjean while riding Valjean's dick.</i>
</p><p> Basically, exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking in, shaping up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a rider for most of my life (Western & English disciplines). I gave it my best shot. /o\
> 
> (Kept reminding myself that most of the things I've been taught over the years weren't exactly in common practice back then, but hey. Creative license.)

Valjean groans as Javert sinks his weight down, the scalding heat of Javert's body drawing his cock deeper and wringing helpless jerks from his hips and torso.

"Surely-" he breaks off to groan again as Javert clenches around him, smiling serenely. "Surely you don't expect me to be able to focus on this lesson."

Javert strokes patient hands over Valjean's bare chest in answer, giving each nipple a gentle tug the way he knows Valjean likes. Beneath him, Valjean shudders violently.

"Your undivided attention is absolutely necessary, Jean," he leans down, ghosting warm lips over the hollow of Valjean's throat. "You may even transcribe notes if you wish."

Valjean growls at him, jerking his hips upward again. Javert laughs.

"Hush," Javert strokes over the curve of Valjean's ribs, waiting until he has settled again to begin undulating his hips at a slow, even tempo. 

Valjean's breath comes uneven and harsh as Javert continues riding him, pausing at odd moments to clench his muscles tight around the rigid flesh buried in his body. It is glorious, seeing Valjean like this. Strung out, breathless, slowly losing his carefully honed self-control. Sweat glistens on the man's brow and on his lightly furred chest, reminding Javert of the coat of his own loyal mount after a particularly strenuous pursuit.

How appropriate.

"You see how my hips move to accommodate the pace?" he gestures to his own person as he continues rocking back and forth as though sitting a particularly relaxed trot. 

Valjean blinks slowly at him, lips moving in a soundless affirmation.

"Do not flop yourself about on the animal's back like a sack of grain," Javert reprimands, giving a pointed thrust downward that earns him a strangled sound of agreement. "Keep your posture upright, keep your shoulders back, chin high. Someone ought to be able to sketch a straight line from the top of your head through to your hips."

Beneath him, Valjean is squirming and thrusting up into him at an irregular pace, clearly losing himself in the pleasure of their coupling. Granted, it isn't exactly child's play to attempt an instructor's façade while impaling himself on the man's prick, but he could at least make an _effort_ to pay a modicum of attention. Really.

Javert squeezes Valjean's sides sharply with his thighs, then repeats the motion several more times until the man whines and begins to settle.

"You see how I persisted until I regained your attention?" he raises an eyebrow, then begins rocking his hips as a slightly quicker pace, imagining the tempo of a canter. "You apply the pressure with your calves and heels and release it until you are in control once more. You are the guide, they are the student."

Valjean pants up at him, hands shifting restlessly across the mussed sheets. An idea comes to Javert as he watches the strong fingers clench in the fabric.

"Now," he continues, somewhat breathless as he strives to ignore the way his own cock strains against his belly. "Your legs are not the only tools required to bring your mount's attention back to your commands. You have the reins at your disposal as well."

He grasps both of Valjean's hands in his own, then lifts the man's arms and holds them in a parody of the leathers that would be attached to the animal's bit. Javert squeezes Valjean's fingers between his own, then begins pulling his hands towards him and releasing them, leaning slightly forward as though spurring his mount into a collected gallop.

"Do not yank or pull on the reins," he instructs, still rocking his hips to match the haphazard upward thrusts that Valjean continues to employ. "You will only frustrate the creature and harm his mouth. Apply pressure and release it when he has obeyed your command. Give him something to brace against if you wish to travel faster."

Valjean nods wordlessly, then tosses his head from side to side on the pillow, reminding Javert of the unbroken stallions the force often purchases to train for future officers.

He squeezes Valjean's hands, then brings them to rest over his hips, helping him to balance. He allows his own hands to curl loosely around Valjean's wrists, his fingers unconsciously hesitant over the scarred flesh. 

"You are-" Valjean pants, smiling up at his partner. "-a wonderful instructor."

Javert laughs breathlessly, arching his back and thoroughly ruining his own posture as he drops his weight down upon Valjean's hips, impaling himself repeatedly on the man's length. "You are a surprisingly receptive student."

Valjean's fingers clench over his hips, holding tight enough that Javert wonders if there will be bruises in the morning. He hopes there will be. Yet another reminder of this rather satisfying ride.

He holds Valjean's wrists tighter, canting his hips at a more frantic tempo as Valjean's thrusts grow wild. Then, the man shudders and arches up again, spilling within him with a strangled cry. Javert squeezes his eyes shut, clutching at Valjean's wrists as he rides out the man's climax, relishing in every tremble and whimper.

Then, before he can open his eyes, there is a rough hand curling around his straining cock, and he thrusts into the circle of fingers with a startled whine. 

He has ignored his own need long enough that it hardly takes any time at all before he is curling over Valjean, gasping the man's name as he wets both their bellies with his spend. Javert shudders and clenches around the softening length still buried in his body, drawing a soft groan from Valjean's throat as the man carefully tucks him against his chest.

Once they have caught their breath, Javert begins tracing aimless patterns down Valjean's powerful forearm with the tip of his finger.

"Was I truly a decent teacher?"

He can feel the rumbling contentment of Valjean's laugh more than he can hear it, vibrating comfortably against his cheek where his head is pillowed on the man's chest.

"I am looking forward to our next lesson, mon cher."

Javert can't help the grin that tugs at his lips, and he presses a kiss just over Valjean's heart in response. He hopes there will be many more lessons like this in their future.


End file.
